


2w bc,  lig I 00

by rawkfemme



Series: Tumblr Prompts, Drabbles, and FlashFic [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: A mysterious message stumps Kathryn's crew.





	2w bc,  lig I 00

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [2w bc, lig I 00](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165969) by [LaiBeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaiBeli/pseuds/LaiBeli)



Harry was the first to receive the message. Sitting on a bench in the locker room at Starfleet Command, he noticed the flashing light of a new communication on the padd in his gym bag. Looking at the string of seemingly random letters and numbers that Admiral Kathryn Janeway had sent him, he tried to puzzle out what they could mean.  Were they coordinates in an alien system? Some sort of encoded distress signal? As his anxiety level rose, he tried to hail his former captain, but received no response.  Quickly gathering his belongings, he rushed out of the gym to find an operations console. Parises Squares would have to wait if Admiral Janeway was in danger.

Tuvok and Seven were the next to receive the message.  Working together on Vulcan, they generally passed the hours in comfortable and productive silence. The message gave them an opportunity to postulate.  Tuvok theorized that it was a section of a larger message that failed to transmit properly.  Seven thought perhaps it was a puzzle, meant to test their creative thinking. Either way, Seven could tell by entering a few commands in the computer that the Admiral was in no danger. Her vital signs were strong and within normal parameters. Tuvok admonished Seven’s surveillance of Janeway, but she assured him that given her history for self-sacrifice, it was a prudent measure.

Tom and B'Elanna received the message next. Their home comm system beeped and Tom was the one to sit in front of the console and pull it up. It sure was a puzzler. Scratching his head, he called for his wife who was playing on the floor with Miral and baby TJ. Looking at the display, B'Elanna chuckled. Patting her husband’s shoulder she told him she knew exactly what the message was, and would even be willing to bet a weeks worth of diaper duty that she was right. Tom was more than willing to take that bet.

Chakotay didn’t see the message until Harry came running up to him after his class let out. Teaching Advanced Theories of Interplanetary Co-Development at the academy gave Chakotay a chance to pursue his passion for anthropology, while keeping his rank and staying close to home. He didn’t have a chance to check for personal communication while he was lecturing, so seeing Harry so panicked over a message from his wife sent a lump to his throat and a rock to his stomach. Kathryn was supposed to be at home that day, so as he jumped onto the local transport, he ordered Harry to stay at HQ. If he needed tactical assistance,  this was the best place for Harry to be.

Chakotay ran up the steps of the San Francisco row house that he and Kathryn had made their home. The door started to glide at his approach, but he had  crossed it’s threshold before it was fully open. He stopped in the living room. It was strewn with items, clothing, and dishes. Hard to tell if a struggle had occured. He darted from room to room, seaching, but not finding. His heart beat wildly as he approached the last door at the end of the long hallway.

Peeking his head inside, what he saw stilled his heart. Atop the embroidered quilt that covered their bed, lay Kathryn Janeway, dozing peacefully.  Snuggled in her arm was their sleeping toddler son, Caylem. His chest rose and sank lightly with each breath, his hair waving slightly as his mother exhaled. As Chakotay took in the serene sight, he heard a light a playful giggle from the other side of the bed. In three strides, he was standing above Caylem’s twin sister Kessa, who had situated herself on the floor between the bed and the wall. Clutched in her tiny hands was a standard issue Starfleet padd. Scooping her up, Chakotay looked at the screen. Seeing the string of characters instantly clarified the mystery. 

“Like Mama, Dadda!”  
“Yes, little one. You are so much like your mama.

Chakotay carried his daughter out of the room, letting his wife and son continue their nap. After trading out Kessa’s active padd for the dummy one B'Elanna made her, and kissing her on the head, he sat at his comm system to notify the recipients of Kessa’s message of what had happened. 

Moments later on the other side of town, the phrase “Ha! Pay up, Mister!” shouted in exuberant Klingon could be heard across the whole city block.


End file.
